Blood Rescue
by Spac3Man718
Summary: It was just an ordinary day. Woke up, said bye to your wife, and left for work. You work normally, until the infection spreads...


**Blood Rescue**

**By: Elijah M. Marti**

It started out like any other day. I woke up at about 7 in the morning and headed down stairs where my wife had prepared breakfast. It was the usual toast and eggs, but I didn't complain. I ate my breakfast, gave my wife a kiss and left for work. I got on the bus, sat down and started reading my book. I was reading the book _Dune_ and I was so into the story that I nearly missed my stop. I got off the bus and went into the office building. I took the elevator up to the 11th floor. The ride took at least 2 minutes due to some crappy elevators that my boss, Mr. Henry, had installed. I went to my cubical where I saw a large amount of paper work. I sighed, finished my coffee, and started my work.

I had brought a sandwich from home for my lunch break. I just eat it while continuing my work. My concentration was broken when I heard a loud scream come from down the hall. I considered checking it out, but then I remembered that my co-worker, Gladice, screamed because she saw a spider on the wall. I chuckled and thought it was the same situation. I then just continued to work. My eye caught something out the window that took my concentration away again. I looked outside and saw a large amount of corpses on the street and people killing each other for what seemed like no reason. Gladice told me to turn on the radio. I turned on the radio and every station said the same thing. Somehow a new virus has spread out through the city which scientists call the DF1R virus. The radio told us that it was code for Death For 1 Reincarnation virus. The radios also said stay indoors and try to destroy the brain.

Even with all of this new information, I still had no idea what was going on. At that moment all I thought about was my beloved wife. Was she okay? Did these infected things get to her? I wanted to call her but when I dialed the home phone number, all I got was a busy signal. I kind of guessed that the phone lines would be crowded with callers. I stood indoors like the radio said but I was terrified when I heard shouts and screams coming from the hall behind me. I decided that staying here wasn't safe and that I will go home to check up on my wife. I went to catch the elevator, but I wasn't the only one with that idea. The elevator was crowded with people trying to get down to the main floor. I decided to go down the stairs, as it will save me time. Though I was tired and out of breath from running down 11 staircases, I saved time and finally got downstairs.

I saw some security guards trying to fight some of the infected off them. It was obvious to say that they were losing the fight. Their death was imminent if I wouldn't help them. I saw a guard on the floor getting torn limb from limb. Seeing that security guard just made me feel dizzy. I fell to the ground and threw up today's breakfast all over the diamond patterned floor. The sound of it attracted the infected. I got up, wiped my mouth and ran to the hallway behind me. After about 2 minutes of running, the infected stopped following me. I ran into a dead end, as the door I wanted to go through was bolted locked. My heart sank as I heard the former pursuers scream down the hall. They had found me and I needed to make a plan and quick. I remembered that there was a window in the men's restroom that I could climb through to get to the main street. I ran towards the infected and luckily made it to the bathroom before I had gotten to them. I went inside, but to my misfortune the window was smaller than I had though. Without even thinking that I could make it through I went and climbed inside. After a few weird movements I got through, and with only a couple seconds to spare as the infected had just reached the window.

The scene outside was no better than the one inside. There were corpses laying all over the street, infected chasing survivors, military soldiers who were laughing and having a great time shooting the infected, and non-infected survivors who were either try to fight or flee from the infected. I saw a bus and thought about taking it, until I saw that the bus was clearly over crowded. If one of the survivors in there were bitten, then they would eventually turn infected. If they turn infected while inside the bus, then that would've meant no way of survival. I then just decided to continue home on foot. On the way home, I saw three groups of people I could've teamed up with. I saw a group of military soldiers, a group of teenagers with melee weapons, and some of my fellow co-workers. I thought that the military soldiers wouldn't trust me due to the infection, and since the teenagers didn't know me that they would probably leave me in a tight situation, so I decided to just go with my fellow co-workers. This seemed to be the best choice since they all knew me they would help me out in a serious situation, even if I wouldn't do the same for them. My friend, Kevin, suggested that we should go back to the building parking area to see if we can get a ride out of here. We all agreed and went back inside the building.

After avoiding numerous infected, we had reached the parking area. We saw many motorbikes, a convertible, a freight truck which was supposed to bring us today's shipment of water for the fountains, and a small jeep. Obviously the motorbikes and the convertible weren't good choices because the infected can easily catch us in both vehicles. I suggested taking the freight truck due to its mass protection, but the others quickly rejected my ideas as the truck would be slower than the jeep. We went to the jeep and to our misfortune saw 2 infected trapped inside. I thought that would be enough to convince them to take the truck, but it wasn't. They wanted that jeep so bad that they would risk their lives trying to get it. They pulled the doors open and tried to fight the infected. I watched them as they started to lose the fight. I wanted to help them but then I remembered why I left the building in the first place, to find my wife. I went to the truck, broke the window, unlocked the door and got in. I speed away from the parking area and never looked back

As I fled the scene I got onto the highway to my home. I was in great grief as I saw a traffic jam up ahead. It was so far that I couldn't tell what the cause of it was. I decided that it would be stupid for me to wait for the traffic jam to fix itself. So I turned around and soon enough found a safer and clear way home. I was tired, exhausted and on the verge of passing out. I started to lose my sense of seeing and drove to the other side of the road. I regained my senses when I hit another car that had just turned onto the highway. I wasn't hurt but I couldn't say the same for the other guy. I got out of my totaled truck and checked if the other guy was okay. A piece of my truck went through his front window want decapitated him. I also saw three bite marks on his arm, so it didn't make me feel as bad. I then continued my way home on foot. Soon enough I finally arrived in my neighborhood.

My heart dropped as I saw the entire neighborhood infested with infected. I thought that going through the main road was obviously too dangerous and if I try to run past them then I would get surrounded fast. I saw that the backyards of all the houses were clear of anyone. I jumped over numerous fences and gates until I saw my house. I was shocked when I saw that the window was broken and the door was cracked open. I still had my keys with me so I opened the basement door from outside and got a hand axe. It was small and light so it would be perfect against slower infected. I saw a young teenager come out of my house carrying my television. He was probably hoping to profit from this situation. I called out to him and he immediately dropped the television and pulled out a large knife. I didn't want to hurt such a young teen so I told him that he can take the TV and leave. Instead he left the TV and hopped over my fence. I then slowly entered my house.

I entered my home, locked the back door and put some furniture there to barricade it. It took a few minutes but it was for my protection's sake. I went into the living room and saw my neighbor, John, standing there in the corner. I decided that it would be best to just silently sneak past him and just let him be. As I approached the staircase I saw a note from my wife. It said that she couldn't wait for me any longer and went to her parents' house near the border of Canada. My heart sank as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I refused to believe that she was gone and stormed upstairs. As I was about to enter her room, I heard a weird clamping sound. I slowly entered the room and to my horror I saw my wife pinned down to the ground by an infected. I ran and kicked it with all my might. It was enough for the infected to fall off of my wife and for her to get up off the floor. I used the hand axe to finish the job and without having the risk to hit my wife by mistake.

I gave her the biggest hug I have ever given in my life. I asked if she was okay and she showed me her hands. She had bite marks on each one of them. I gave her one last kiss and one last hug. As I hugged her she whispered that she loved me. I think she knew what was coming next. I let go of her, picked up the hand axe and said I loved her too. The deed was done and I took the truck and tried to make it to the Canadian border. Later that night I found myself out of gas and in an abandoned barn. It was cold, dark and of course lonely. Without my wife by my side what was the point of making it to the border? If you are reading this journal entry, my name is Alexander Bernard. I wrote this so who ever reads this can gain knowledge on how to survive this living hell. Now I shall finish my job on this world. If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, hung on the front of the barn.

Dedicated and inspired by the game Dead frontier: outbreak


End file.
